SuperArmstrong et Maesman
by Devil's nest
Summary: Quand Armstrong et Maes en collants et avec une cape se balladent dans le QG et traumatisent tout le monde. Non, je ne consomme pas de substances illicites.
1. Musclor et ses muscles

**LES AVENTURES DE SUPERARMSTRONG  
**_(non, il n'est pas devenu fou)_

_**By Devil's Nest.**_

* * *

- Colonel, sachez que vous ne sortirez pas avant d'avoir signé ces dossiers.

- Mais j'en ai au moins jusqu'à minuit ! Et Catherine m'attend pour le cinéma !

Un joli cliquetis retentit.

- D'accord ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais par pitié, arrêtez !

_Quand quelqu'un vous menace…_

- … Lieutenant, il ya une voix off dans mon bureau !

- Voix off ou pas, signez vos papiers !

Riza tira une balle pour la peine, et le pauvre colonel Mustang blémit.

_Quand quelqu'un vous agresse…_

- Et… et si… la voix off… elle était pas là pour rien ?

- Coloneeeel…

- … Mais il y a trop de papiers, quoi !

_Quand vous vous trouvez dans une situation impossible…_

- Ah, c'est pour moi, ça !

- Colonel, posez ce téléphone !

- Non, ça doit être SOS Colonel maltraité ! Je dois vous dénoncer !

- …

- … HEEEEELP !

_Quand vous appelez à l'aide…_

- … Pour l'info, je…

… _**Il**__ arrive._

- …viens de le faire.

La porte du bureau du colonel Mustang s'ouvrit à la voilée, défoncée par une galaxie d'étoiles roses, tandis qu'apparaissait dans l'encadrement un homme, grand, beau, baraqué comme pas deux, quasi chauve avec une houpette blonde sur le devant, portant un costume de superman avec un A à la place du S. Cet homme, chers amis, n'était autre que…

- Alex Louis Armstrong, ici pour vous servir !

Nous noterons Mustang et Hawkeye en mode pause, le premier tenant toujours le téléphone et la seconde tenant toujours son arme, tous deux regardant Armstrong avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes et des mâchoires décrochées à en tomber par terre. Profitant de cette stupéfaction, notre héro s'approcha du lieutenant agresseur, attrapa son arme, la prit entre ses deux mains et l'écrasa grâce à…

- Force transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong !

La mâchoire d'Hawkeye et de Mustang ne fit que se décrocher davantage, alors que le géant sortait.

- … Lieutenant, que fait le commandant habillé comme ça en plein milieu du QG ?!

* * *

_Faudra des suites pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment, évidement :)_


	2. Tout Batman a un Robin

La jeune standardiste leva la tête de ses papiers, se demandant donc combien de temps ce lieutenant colonel allait-il encore utiliser ce fichu téléphone. Elle finit par soupirer et se leva, s'avançant vers un homme aux cheveux noirs, présentant de la pilosité au menton. Cet homme était en train de parler au téléphone interne de l'armée, mais il ne parlait pas de travail, non. Il parlait de …

- Aaaah, Roy, si tu savais comme Elysia chére est si contente de savoir que tonton Roy vient à la maison ! Tu n'imagines pas comme tu lui fais plaisir ! Ah, et il faudrait que je passe pour te montrer les dernières photos !

A l'autre bout du fil, nous reconnaîtrons Mustang, encore trop choqué par une précédente péripétie pour s'énerver contre son meilleur ami, Maes Huhges.

Pendant ce temps, la standardiste s'impatientait.

- Monsieur Hughes, ça suffit, vous avez dépassé le temps réglementaire. Donnez-moi ce téléphone.

Hughes arrêta de sourire, la regarda sérieusement, avant de raccrocher, de redécrocher et de composer un numéro en vitesse. Et c'est tout sérieux qu'il parla, lentement…

- _Quand vous avez besoin d'aide…_

Cet appel résonnant dans tout le bâtiment, le colonel Mustang et son lieutenant sursautèrent, prêts à voir surgir un géant. La standardiste, elle, cligna des yeux, surprise.

- _**Il**__ arrive…_

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant-même à la volée sur SuperArmstrong, ce dernier plus rayonnant que jamais, comme à son habitude. Il s'approcha de Maes Hughes et lui tendit un téléphone portable, venant tout droit du 21e siècle. Le lieutenant colonel sourit de toute ses dents à la standardiste, raccrocha le téléphone fixe et prit le portable, avant de sortir derrière SuperArmstrong, laissant une jeune femme interloquée derrière eux.

- Mais que…


	3. L'homme Scotch

Dans un bureau, se trouvait un homme. Grand, ayant les cheveux aussi noirs que l'encre et le teint aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, cet homme était le colonel Frank Archer. Et il souriait en regardant le pauvre Jean Havoc assit devant lui.

- Bien, lieutenant… nous allons commencer par…

_Quand un méchant pas beau vous adresse la parole…_

Un silence s'installa, avant qu'Archer ne se demande quelle était cette voix dans les haut-parleurs. Havoc, quand à lui, reconnaissant la voix de Hughes, hésita entre pleurer de joie ou hurler de frayeur.

- Que diable…, commença le colonel pas beau.

_**Ils**__ arrivent._

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur SuperArmstrong, resplendissant, suivit de Maes portant un costume de différentes nuances de bleu, avec les options cape et masque. Armstrong entouré d'étoiles roses, Maes d'étoiles bleues. Les yeux d'Archer qui sortirent de leurs orbites, Havoc étant sur le seuil de l'arrêt cardiaque. Armstrong s'avançant vers Archer avant de le bâilloner au scotch brun, tandis que Maes prenait une photo de la scène.

Puis ils se mirent face à Havoc, firent le salut militaire et sortirent comme des flèches. Pendant ce temps, le pauvre blond essayait de raccrocher sa mâchoire et le pas beau s'énervait.

- Mh mhhhh ! mmmmh ! hm !


	4. Chococo, chocolat

- Tu sais Sloth, moi je dis, y a rien de mieux que d'être général en chef des armées.

- …

- Mais si ! Rien que pour les chocolats, ça en vaut la peine !

King Bradley, grand commandant en chef des armées etc, etc, ouvrit sa boîte de chocolats, en attrapa un entre ses doigts et le magea avec délectation. Tout cela est bien beau, mais Falman en face, lui, ça l'embête un peu.

- Euh… généralissime…

- Pas maintenant, voyons. Je mange. Je savoure.

Juliette Douglas alias Sloth soupira, l'air accablée. On aurait presque pu en croire qu'elle aussi aurait voulu un chocolat, mais non, elle était juste désespérée à l'idée de penser qu'elle devrait être désespérée. Dur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais, généralissime…

_Quand quelqu'un vous embête…_

- Ah ! ça tombe bien ça, Falman !

- … ?

… _et vous empêche de savourer…_

- Je le savais, que le Père Noël penserait à moi !

… _**ils**__ arrivent._

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Armstrong dans son costume bleu et rouge et sur Maes dans son costume bleu et bleu. Notre monsieur propre préféré fit une pose à en faire pâlir un dieu grec tandis que Maes mettait son objectif en joue, défiant la mâchoire décrochée de Falman.

- Mais que…

Armstrong s'approcha de Falman et le souleva d'une main, avant de se mettre en position…

- Réexpéditation transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong !

… et de lancer le pauvre homme.

Soyons rassurés et demandons-nous pourquoi et comment Falman a atterit sur la chaise de son bureau (...).

De son coté, Bradley applaudit.

- Magnifique. Attendez-moi là, je cherche mon costume.

_Mais jusqu'où ira l'auteur ? Demandez à ses infirmiers._


	5. Victime insoupsçonnée

_A la fin, jvous ferai un générique. Promi… SuperArmstrong, tu n'est paaaas… °ZBAF° … on oublie.

* * *

_

- DEGAGEZ, VOUS !

- C'EST TOI QUI VA TE POUSSER, LE NABOT !

- QUI C'EST QU'EST UN NAIN TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL DOIT APPELER ARMSTRONG A L'AIDE ?

Oui, c'était bien Edward. En train d'hurler sur Kimblee, sinon cette fic ne ferait rien sur mon profil. D'ailleurs, Kimblee rit d'un air hautain.

- Ohoh… Môssieur se cacherait derrière les pantalons bleus de monsieur muscle…

- … Qui c'est qu'arrête pas de se faire casser par Ichihara, hein ?

- ELLE EST ICI ?!

_Quand vous paniquez…_

- … Eh, stupide voix off ! Je paniquais pas, je m'énervais !

- Je suis sûr que la voix off est pleine de bon sens, allons.

_Quand un nabot blond vous cloue le bec…_

- J'SUIS PAS UN NABOT !

- IL M'A PAS CLOUE LE BEC !

_Quand vous êtes un psychopathe stupide et pitoyable…_

- … Je vais exploser cette voix off.

- Elle dit quand même des choses vraies.

- Toi, tu vas…

_**Ils**__ arrivent._

Une porte sortit de ses gonds et atterrit sur Kimblee. Et Suspense.

* * *

_Je tiens à préciser que j'ai obtenu une autorisation d'Ichihara pour l'avoir citée. Pour voir les nombreuses fois où elle casse Kimblee, allez lire « Humour, humour » :D Non je ne fais pas de pub, je conseille juste de la lecture._


	6. Melonman ?

Midi trente, l'heure du crime.

- Zut.

- Fuery a perdu ! Hahaha !

Oui, cette fois, chers lecteurs, nous retrouvons Breda, Falman et Fuery dans une partie de poker certes particulière, Breda étant aux commandes. Vous comprendrez donc pourquoi...

- Allez, Fuery, le caleçon !

- ... Adjudant Falman ?

Le pauvre Fuery chercha de l'aide auprès de son collègue, qui lui lança un regard désolé.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soient les règles, mon pauvre...

Le pauvre adjudant à lunettes déglutit, avant que ne retentisse la voix off.

_Quand quelqu'un veut vous..._ **qui veut du melon ?**_ Ah mais nan, pas là, je faisais l'annonce !_ **Mais j'ai du melon tout frais !**_ Mais laissez-moi !_ **Vous n'en voulez pas un bout ?**_ Vous allez tacher mes photos !_ **Lachez-les un peu !**_ Noooon !_ **C'est un ordre !**

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur SuperArmstrong dans ses collants bleus et son attirail rouge, derrière qui se tenaient Maes dans son attiral bleu et bleu, ainsi que Bradley dans un attirail rouge et rouge.

On comprendra les tronches que tiraient Bred, Falman et Fuery alors qu'Armstrong redistribuait Armstrongment les cartes. La même tête qu'ils tirèrent alors que Maes prenait une photo et que Bradley leur laissait un melon.

La porte se referma.

- ... J'avais pas bu pourtant.

- ...

- ... au moins, j'suis sauvé.

Je me répète peut-être mais positiver, c'est bien. Je vous ferai une fois une vraie fic comme ça, avec un vrai scénar.


	7. Digivolution

_Il est un temps où cette fic doit s'arrêter. Un temps où il va falloir par dire ce qui est arrivé à Kimblee.

* * *

_

Il était sept heures quatre sept sur la montre de la cafétéria qui était en rade depuis octobre de deux ans auparavant. Bref, c'était l'heure du déjeuner de tout le QG, ce qui expliquait tout ce monde dans cette simple pièce qui vous rappellent peut-être le jour des soldes ou la queue des toilettes pour dames, tellement c'était peuplé.

Toujours est-il que le calme avant la tempête, c'est courant dans ce QG. C'est pourquoi ce quasi silence était aussi tendu.

Evidement, la porte finit par s'ouvrir à la volée sur Armstrong, son collant bleu, son slip rouge et sa cape volant au vent du ventilateur de la cafèt -ainsi que ses étoiles roses. Arrivèrent également Maes dans son collant bleu clair, son slip bleu foncé et son masque pareil et sa cape volant au vent du ventilateur -ses étoiles bleues-, accompagné de Bradley dans son collant rouge pâle, son slip rouge foncé et son masque pareil et sa cape volant au vent du ventilateur -et des étoiles rouges.

Déccrochement de mâchoire général. Et c'est pas fini, le pire est à venir.

- Vous voulez du melon ?

Silence. Un flash ou dix et des étoiles roses qui scintillent. Bradley qui réfléchit.

- Melonman, transformation Pastèqueman ! Allez, qui veut de la pastèque ?

Le type au self laissa tomber sa louche sur le coup et la mouche qui voletait fit un arrêt cardiaque.

Grand silence.

Toujours grand silence.

Star Wars, le retour du silence.

- Bah alors ?

Réaction de Maes, on applaudit.

- Vous vous êtes pas déguisés, vous ?

Silence. Bradley se frotta la tête.

- Ah, j'ai peut-être oublié de faire distribuer les tracts... pardonnez-moi...

Et il sortit une feuille.

- "_Demain, c'est carnaval, venez déguisés._" Bon, bah, tant pis, on est les seuls.

Passa à ce moment-là Edward dans le couloir.

- Bah nan, Kimblee est déguisé en intelligent aujourd'hui, AH !

Et Kimblee de passer en hurlant juste derrière. On notera qu'il a dû se prendre une porte sur la figure.

- Ah, oui ! Excellente idée, Kimblee !

On notera Bradley tout content, Armstrong qui rayonne, Maes qu'a fait des photos.

Martel qui passe dans le couloir, nourrissant l'ambition de tuer Kimblee. Alphonse qui passe pour sauver Kimblee et son nii-san.

Armstrong court dans le couloir sauver Black Hayate qui était dans le chemin des fous.

_**The End.** _

**

* * *

**

La semaine prochaine, je suis en vacances, sans pc. J'aurai le temps de vous concocter une vraie histoire de super héros avec Armstrong et plein de pouvoirs, et des étoiles roses, et des méchants. Si ça vous dit bien sûr.


End file.
